powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Armor
The power to create enchanted armors with magical properties. A variation of Clothing Generation and Power Suit. Sub-power of Magic. Also Called *Enchanted Exoskeleton *Magic/Magical Armor/Exoskeleton Capabilities The user of this power can create a suit of armor with enchanted magical properties and with their own special abilities, they can even be used to resist certain attacks because of the magical aura that surrounds the suits. The user can even utilize magical spells from their armor for attack or defensive purposes in any way, shape, or form. Applications *Clothing Generation *Power Suit *Power Negation Variations *Automaton Creation *Magic *Magic Weaponry *Spell Casting *Spell Creation Limitations *The users may find this power difficult to use when up against anti-magic power users. Known Users Known Suits * Chrome Disaster (Accel World) * Berserker Armor (Berserk) * Gold Armor (DC Comics) * Silent Armor (DC Comics) * Suit of Sorrows (DC Comics) * Suit of Souls (DC Comics) * The Makai Knight Armors (Garo) * Scale Mail (Highschool DxD) * The Robe of the Fire Rat (InuYasha) * Mandarin Armor (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) * Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Keyblade Armor (Kingdom Hearts) * Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) * Black Knight Armor (Marvel Comics) * Captain Britain's Uniform (Marvel Comics) * Doctor Doom's Armor (Marvel Comics) * Prodigy's Suit (Marvel Comics) * Thor's Battle Suit (Marvel Comics) * Thorbuster Armor (Marvel Comics) * Eternity (Pokemon) * Battlizers (Power Rangers/Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) Gallery Keyblade Armor.png|The Keyblade Armor (Kingdom Hearts) allows the user to survive in space, resist the corruption of darkness, and aids in combat. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout's armor (Pokemon Adventures), Eternity, has a different time zone inside due to Palkia and Dialga's hand in creating it. File:Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|Demon Armor: Incursio (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot (Akama Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Michael Lane.jpg|Michael Lane wears the magical Suit of Sorrows, which enhances his strength and speed, but allows has the risk of driving him insane if he does not keep his soul pure. Red Battle Warrior Armor.jpg|Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger (Power Rangers Time Force) in his Red Battle Warrior Armor. Red Tri-Battlized Armor.jpg|Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) in his Tri-Battlized Armor. Overdrivebattlizer.jpg|Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is his Red Sentinel Armor. Prsm-silvergold.png|Orion/Super Megaforce Silver Ranger (Power Rangers Super Megaforce)/Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) in his Super Mega Gold Armor/Gokai Silver Gold Mode, imbued with the power of fifteen Sixth Rangers. Armlet.jpg|Jeanne (Jeanne D'Arc) like other Armlet users can change into different types of armors. InuYasha.png|Inuyasha's (InuYasha) Robe of the Fire Rat is tougher than any human-made armor, fireproof and has self-repairing properties. File:Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) surrounds Link in an aura of invincibility as long as he has magic/rupees. File:Berserker Armor.jpg|The Berserker Armor (Berserk) serves as Gut's trump card against powerful enemies, allowing him to utilize his full strength. However, it inflicts temporary insanity allowing the user to ignore pain and natural subconscious limitations at the cost of their health and sanity. Garo Armor.jpg|The Garo Armor, a mystical suit of armor made from Soul Metal designed to exterminate demons called Horrors. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Items Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Rare power